I Heard You
by whitem
Summary: Something happens to Kim causing her to wake up and experience something new.


Yeah, I know I should be working on other stories…

Saw a preview for a movie called "If I Stay" with Chloë Grace Moretz, and it spawned the plot bunny for this story.

Disclaimer: This One-Shot by no means has any connection the movie I mentioned earlier. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are owned by a corporation that has a mouse for a mascot. All other characters in this story were made up by me. Take THAT you pesky lawyers!

I Heard You

Kim's eyes fluttered as her mind fought to bring her back to consciousness, and when she finally cracked them open, her vision was a bit blurry. It took her a few seconds of blinking to finally figure out that she was lying in a hospital room, and that Ron was sitting in a chair next to her bed, fast asleep.

With a groan Kim sat up, and when she looked around the room some more, she saw a few things that didn't immediately make sense. First off, the first sign her eyes landed on wasn't even in English. In fact, it appeared to be… French?

She then looked out the open window and a light warm breeze blew in, causing the half-open drapes to move ever so slightly. But it wasn't the drapes that caught her eye, it was the lit up Eiffel tower on a clear star filled night!

It was this sight that cleared up her sill foggy memory. She had been chasing Shego, who had stolen a sword that had supposedly belonged to none other than Joan of Arc. Kim had been swinging on her grappling line when the green villainess cut the cable with none other than the sword itself that she had stolen!

The next thing Kim remembered was that she had tried to land on a girder and catch herself, but was unable to as she had lost her footing and had gone over the side! The last thing Kim remembered before waking up in the hospital, was looking into Ron's deep brown eyes as he tried to catch her while hanging on to his own grappling line.

Once again Kim looked over at her now partner/boyfriend and saw a detail she had missed earlier. In fact, two details. His left arm was in a sling with a large bandage wrapped around his forearm, and his left ankle and foot appeared to be in a hard cast.

The chair he was sitting in was close enough so she could reach over and touch him, so Kim gently went to put her hand on his shoulder, but her hand passed right through!

"What the…?" By now Kim realized that she didn't have any leads or intravenous lines attached to her, so she swung her legs over the side of the bed and dropped to the floor. She took two shaky steps and then turned to look back at Ron. When she did, Kim immediately stopped in her tracks. Ron was assuredly still in his chair… but she was also still in her bed!

"Wait… What the?"

Before she could completely grasp her current situation, Kim heard something that caused an almost instinctive reaction… a call for help. "Please… can someone please help me?"

The red head walked through her open door into the hall to see what the situation was, and also to help if she could. There Kim saw a young girl with long light brown hair, no more than eight or ten years old, dressed in a hospital gown (That thankfully tied in the front), asking anyone that passed by if they would help her. Those she asked either kept on walking or would pay her no mind at all.

"Excuse me…" Kim started to say as she walked up to the girl, "My name is Kim. Maybe I can help?"

The girls' reaction caught the young heroine by surprise, as she glomped onto her with a fierce hug. "Oh Thank-you! No one would pay any attention to me! I… I don't know where to go, or what to do!"

After gently pushing the young girl out of the hug, Kim looked at her directly in the eyes. "Well I'm here, and I'll do what ever I can. Do you know what room is yours?" The girl said nothing and just pointed at the third open door down the hall.

Taking the girl's hand Kim asked, "What's your name?"

"F… Felicia." She said, while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Well c'mon Felicia. Let's see if we can figure out what is going on… OK?" The two then walked to the door and into the room. There she saw four adults standing around a bed, on which looked to be someone lying on it, as Kim could see feet underneath the white sheet. The soft sounds of crying could be heard from the adults, and the two of them went to the foot of the bed where no one was standing.

What Kim saw nearly rocked her back on her feet. The person lying in the bed was the exact same person that she was holding hands with, but the girl in the bed had a breathing tube in her mouth, as well as intravenous lines attached to her along with heart monitor leads. The heart monitor beeped slowly with an almost hypnotic cadence. Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…

The red head looked at the girl beside her, then back at the girl in the bed, and then once again back at the girl beside her. "Is… is that… you?" All Felicia did was sniff and nod.

Kim's mind threatened to shut down, but with a sheer force of will, she kept that from happening. _There's GOT to be a logical explanation for all this!_

"Felicia…?" The young heroine slowly asked, "Can… can you tell me why you… you're here?"

"I had an accident… a bad one. I fell from my Mommies balcony apartment."

"Oh Honey… was it… a long fall?" Kim wanted to find out just how serious the girl may have been hurt.

"We lived on the fourth floor, if that means anything."

Immediately Kim thought of her last memory before waking up in her bed, and seeing Ron with his bandages. _What is going on here? Could I be… dead?_ She shook that notion out of her head almost immediately as Kim remembered seeing herself lying in her own bed as if she was recovering from injuries.

An older woman who had been standing around the bed with three other men suddenly sniffed and said "Please Felicia… come back to us Honey. I… I don't know if you can hear us, but your father and I love you very much. We promise to work out our differences if you… you would just came back to us."

Kim looked at the young girl beside her with caring eyes, yet she had an unanswered questioning look on her face.

"M… My parents were in the process of… leaving each other." Felicia replied. "I… it was all my fault! We…"

"Oh Honey…" Kim said quickly, cutting the girl off. "It wasn't your fault. Sometimes… sometimes adults just don't… get along, and a change needs to be made. It sure seems that they must still love you very much, though."

Felicia responded with a sniff, and then asked, "What… what do you mean?"

"They both came here, didn't they?" The young girl's head nodded. "Look at how they're looking at you lying there. They don't know how to help you, Felicia, and they're scared. But you can help them."

"But…" She rubbed her reddening nose, "But how?"

"By going back to them." Kim replied. "Get better, and return their love. Who knows? Maybe they will stay together?"

"Really?" Kim nodded, and Felicia stepped up to the end of the bed. She reached out and touched the foot of her body that was lying down, and suddenly like a mist in the wind, the Felicia Kim had been speaking to floated into the body on the bed.

The eyes of the girl on the bed fluttered open, and her voice could barely be heard as she said "Maman? Papa?" (French for: Mommy? Daddy?)

Almost immediately the four around the bed began speaking excitedly in French, and the young girl was almost smothered in kisses. As Kim was leaving the room, a doctor suddenly appeared in front of her. She tried to move out of the way, but the doctor seemed to pass right through her left side! She stumbled out into the hall, and the last thing Kim heard was Felicia's voice calling out "Au Revoir Kim!"

…x x x x…

_Now that was really wild…_ Kim thought to herself as she started to head back to her room.

She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard another voice, but this sounded like an older gentleman. "Excuse me Miss… but could please show me where I need to go?"

After turning around, Kim saw an old man who looked like he could be either in his late eighties or early ninety's. Again, this person was dressed in a hospital gown, which was tied in the front, rather than in the back.

"I thought I knew where I was supposed to go," He said with a shaky voice, "but it seems that I took a wrong turn somewhere."

A thought suddenly came to the red head. _Maybe this is why I'm here… like this? To… help people caught… in between?_

First, she had to find out what the situation was with this older gentleman. "Let me see if I can help you Sir. My name is Kim. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes… I think so. It seems that I'm in a… hospital?"

"That's right. What's your name?" She gently took the older gentleman by his elbow to help him walk.

"I am Lionel. You said you're… Kim? You look vaguely familiar. Are you an actress?" His hand shook slightly as he pointed at her.

"No sir, I'm not." The red head replied with a diminutive smile. "Now let's see if we can find out where you need to be."

After the two slowly walked past the nurse's station, Kim felt that Lionel wanted to make a left turn, so she let him take the lead. Just as they started down the hall, both of them saw a young man about halfway down who was calling out, as if he was looking for someone.

"Aider! j'ai besoin de un docteur?" A doctor who was behind Kim and the older man heard them and picked up his pace. Just as the doctor approached the man, Kim heard the young man say the name 'Lionel'.

Just as the two approached the door, the older man said "Rene'?

Kim smiled at the older man and said, "I think this is where you're supposed to be, sir." The two walked into the room just as the doctor stood up from listening to an older man's chest with a stethoscope, and sure enough, the person lying in the bed was Lionel.

The doctor sadly shook his head at Rene', who bowed his head with tears in his eyes. Lionel stepped forward away from Kim, and up to the younger man. "I love you Rene'… and I'm proud of you, son."

Lionel then turned back to Kim, who also had a small tear in her eye, and waved at her. "Au revoir, Kim. Merci beaucoup."

A bright white beam of light suddenly appeared over Lionel's head, reflecting off the dust in the air. The old man looked up with a smile, and once again like a mist being blown in the wind, the old man disappeared up into the light.

…x x x x…

Slowly Kim walked back out into the hall, thinking on what had just happened… to both Felicia, and Lionel. Felicia had something to hear before she could go back to her body, and Lionel had something he wanted to say before he was taken to the Great Beyond. So was this her new lot in… life? Or was it death? To help those separated from their bodies to go where they were destined?

While pondering this existential thought, Kim was walking down the hall of the hospital, and she suddenly found herself back at her own room. She took a deep breath and stepped through the open door. Ron was now awake, standing next to her bed, holding the hand of her body. She could tell that it was hard for him not to put weight on the foot that was in a cast.

She walked up behind her boyfriend and wanted to take him in a hug sooo bad, but she knew she couldn't touch him. This was when she heard Ron's voice, and it actually felt like he was grasping her hand tightly, when he wasn't even touching her. Or rather, he was, but just the body that was lying on the bed.

"Kim…" Ron started with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes, "I love you so very, very much. If you can hear me… please… please come back to me. I… I know I don't deserve to have you, because I made a huge mistake. I… I couldn't protect you. I… I couldn't… save you."

He sniffed back some more tears. "I… I don't know if I can live without you Kim. My life just wouldn't be the same if I couldn't see your green eyes smiling at me. It wouldn't be the same if I couldn't hear your laugh, or feel your touch. So please…"

"R… Ron?"

… …

The sound that the goofy blond sidekick just heard was like music to his ears. He felt Kim's hand squeeze his own as he opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend's deep green orbs looking back at him.

Kim's voice was just a bit more than a whisper, but it was strong. "I heard you Ron… and I'll never leave you. Now if you would just shut up, stop your blubbering, and kiss me you big goof… I heard you."

The End

* * *

A bit schmaltzy and a little bit weird… but hey! When the bunny bites…


End file.
